The principles of Statistical Mechanics will be used to provide theoretical physical interpretations of various phenomena that are important in living systems. Among these are "hydrophobic bonding" in aqueous solutions, dielectric response in aqueous DNA solutions, catalysis by enzymes, interfacial tensions involving biological membranes, and cell damage associated with cryobiological procedures.